


I Despise You, And Yet...

by Cross_Serene



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guide Callie, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Brainwashing, Deconstruction, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: AU where Callie won the final Splatfest. In the end, what was the tangle they were given up for?





	I Despise You, And Yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo.

Thrown back into her cell in an Octarian prison, all Callie could do was pick herself back up and try not to cry. She had been doing her best to hold her tears back when she was in her prison, trying to be strong around the brainwashed Marie. Her tentacles were undone and during a session of simply screwing with her for payback, Callie had asked why she was doing this.

Marie’s response was simple: she despised her.

But when Marie walked away, she stopped in place a good distance away from Callie’s cell. She felt warm lime-green tears forming from in her eyes. The woman tried to wipe them away as best as she could. Here comes that feeling of pain again…

If the DJ or anyone else saw her like this, they would’ve realized that something was off. Luckily, she was alone, so she could force down her tears and wait until the pain had passed before facing anyone else.

Marie hated this feeling. Yet, she was struggling to place why that was so. As far as she knew, she despised her for being an upbeat idiot who couldn’t do anything right. She was oblivious to her inner struggle that happened when she lost the last Splatfest.

Then, repressed memories fought to resurface in her mind. The knife she used to cut herself when news of their relationship broke out. Their agents didn’t know this, but she and Callie scrambled to keep themselves from being overshadowed by controversy. It had affected Marie more than anyone thought, for the lime colored squid was so nerve-wracked that her mood and mental state began taking a turn for the worse.

The turncoat idol pulled herself together as best as she could. She had to report back to the DJ about Callie’s refusal to break and give away information.

What she was unaware of was that a small crack had formed on the lens of the Hypnoshades.

* * *

It wasn’t until Callie took a blow meant for Agent 4 did she realize why she was experiencing this emotional turmoil. To brainwash Marie, the Octoling scientists broke her by feeding her lies and half-truths. And she gave in after a struggle. When Callie’s ghost form flew away from sight, Marie had realized that she had lost the one Inkling she loved the most. The cracks had spider-webbed across the lenses of the sunglasses and whoever had their hold on her was losing their grip on Marie’s mind.

With a distraught scream, the Hypnoshades broke into pieces and she dropped to her knees to cry. Everyone else just watched this occur with a mixture of emotions save for Agent 4, who was holding herself in her grief.

Agent 4 gradually found the strength to pull herself back up and walk up to Marie, albeit unsteadily. She pulled the spent idol into a hug, knowing that she needed to hear this.

“Whatever you did...whatever happened in the past, it wasn’t your fault,” she told her. “When the truth came out and you scrambled to keep everything from spreading like wildfire...I know you didn’t want Callie to worry about you, but bottling everything in just hurt, didn’t it?”

Marie just nodded “yes” in response, her crying having been reduced to quivering breaths every few minutes.

“Just so you know, I never thought of you and Callie differently because of this,” she assured her. “I’m sorry that I had to go through your personal journal to find that out, but I felt that there was something wrong that had happened during those two years. Especially given how you said that you, and I quote, ‘disowned her’. But that wasn’t true, wasn’t it?”

Once Marie had finally run out of tears to cry, she loosened the grip on the Agent’s Hero Hoodie.

“I've...always...loved her…” she managed to say.

Those were her last words before she finally blacked out from her despair.

* * *

It turned out Callie had touched a checkpoint before taking the said blow and she re-spawned back unharmed. When Agent 4 showed her the unconscious Marie back at Cuttlefish Cabin, she told her the whole story behind Marie’s silence during those two years.

“I’m sorry for being such a jerk,” she began softly. “I never realized that what those bloggers did hurt you. They hurt me, too, but I didn’t know it got this bad...”

Callie approached Coral and accepted Marie from in Agent 4’s arms. She planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“When you wake up, will you ever forgive me?” she questioned.


End file.
